Typical Smash Life
by SabreSmasher
Summary: This is my second fanfiction sorry it took so long I had to make a diffrrent theme this time its about ME! (or my Mii) as I take on beyond unexpected journeys through the world of smash I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

A brown mii with black spikey hair no eyebrows standard mii eyes normal nose and he's a brawler that wears the biker outfit in blue he found himself in a strange pink like void he started walking up to it but he fell down it finding a large gengar like figure starts laughing and chomps him up

AAH!

Tyler found himself wide awake in his room still dark midnight now in his PJs

Oh just….a dream?

Tyler then gets out of bed puts on a green and black rope and walks out of his room seeing that the hallway is very very dark at night

Geez why is the mansion so dark

He sees a small blue light at the end of the hallway he walks to it and sees the stairs and the blue light beside it

Hey is someone awake? Tyler walks down the stairs once he makes it down and walks a bit forward he sees 2 figures in the living room he walks closer seeing Lucario sleeping laying his head onto Roy

Hey guys whats up

Oh hey Tyler nothing much

I can see Lucario fell asleep hes so adorable like that

He then sits with them

So what was happening down here

Nothing much I was about to head to bed

I just woke up

Roy then gets up and stretches

Well you do whatever night  
see ya

As Roy left the room Lucario wakes up slowly wake up

Wakey wakey Lucario

What!? Tyler What are you doing here? Where's Roy

He was tired and went to bed I just woke up since we're awake wanna keep thrashin until morning

I guess why not

Tyler and Lucario did a bunch of things until morning came everyone started coming downstairs Tyler and Lucario went on with their days when Tyler noticed Nana one of the Ice Climbers sitting at the fountains….alone

Hey Nana why are you doing out here

Oh nothing much…

You seem gloomy today usally your upbeat or acting like a tsundere what's up?

Well im just kinda down that Popo is not feeling well he got sick I'm doing everything I can to get him well again

Shouldn't you be watching him right now?

He's sleeping

Oh right got it maybe can help him

Yeah…maybe your right actually he did say he was gonna check on Popo today

Yep never get your hopes down just dream and anything is possible

Heh well thanks for the little chat

No prob

Tyler and Nana started talking more near the fountain until the sun got covered by dark rain clouds then it started to rain

Tyler we should head inside I remember Megaman checked the weather it was going to be a rainstorm so maybe we should head inside

Huh your right its already becoming dangerous out here lets go

As Tyler and Nana got up and started walking Nana started holding Tyler's hand firmly he got confused for a bit but shrugged it off until he noticed once they got inside she started to blush a little and didn't let go before she went to meet up with King Dedede she gave Tyler a peck on the cheek before running off now he just stood there cheeks red everyone else kinda stared at Tyler strangley like he's seen a ghost


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day Tyler just kinda thought on what just happened earlier stayed with him until he tensed down

So…feeling better

Yeah I just gotta ask why did Nana do that im not setting my sights on her

True…why don't you ask her

Good idea

Tyler got up from his bead along with JR and they went to the climbers room when he knocked no one answered when he knocked again nothing happened and a third…nobody came

Oh come on why wont anyone they answer

Out of nowhere Sans came out his room 2 doors away and played his trombone in a wa wa waaaaa tone

Shut up Sans!

hehehe

He goes back I his room

I don't think their in their room

Well where else could they be

I don't know maybe you should just keep it behind you for now

Yeah I guess your right

They start walking outside to find most of the smashers hanging out

Oh geez I remember now I have to meet up with Iggy for some experiment I gotta go see ya

Alright see you next Wednesday

That joke is old

JR left leaving Tyler alone until Palutena meets up with him along with Toon Link

Oh hey guys

Hello Tyler

Sup dude

So….what were you guys up too

Toon Link was telling me this tale on how Falco and the duck tried to get along

But then he tried to teach them how to fly an arwing aaand it didn't end very well

Tyler snorts a little

Ok what?

And then when they crashed his arwing Falco got so mad he threw a fit and the dog laughed at him

Tyler snorts louder

And then the funniest part happened we all watched him storm to his room and slam the door and Fox tried to cheer him up and Fox literally gets kicked out the door we all laughed our butts off

Tyler then starts bursting into laughter

It was quite entertaining to watch even Pit tried getting in on it but instead of the duck he tought Pit how to fly by Punching him out his door so far he circled around the whole mansion 9 times before slamming into Xander

HA! Man I missed out

Toon Link notices Falco strutting to the field

Hey I think I see him over there wanna talk to him

Umm I guess

Tyler quickly runs to Falco

Falco!

Oh what now!?

Hey Falco I just heard that the duck thrashed your arwing

Yeah and what about it Falco growls angrily

I knew it was funny especially the part where Pit got rekt but I was going to ask can I fix your arwing for you

Whoa wait you wanna fix my arwing your really that smart to fix something that high tech last time I checked slippy was the mechanic here

Well hey I will try

Well in that case follow me

Falco and Tyler walks to the garage to see Falco's arwing almost completely destroyed

Wow they went to town on this thing

Yeah I know never trust a duck

I thought it was don't trust the dog by looking at this thing makes this even more hilarious just thinking about it

Just fix it

Ok fine

After a whole bunch of trial and error Tyler finally fixes it

Wow it looks like if nothing happened to it

Yep it was super tiring but I manage to rebuild it since everything was mashed up cracked or melted I had to do this from scratch

Wow impressive for an annoying weeb like you your quite the mechanic

Don't push it bro it's the least I can do for friend


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: im guessing splatoon is not for me so im just gonna continue this chapter atleast its somewhat normal and thanks to some very very Very VERY specific reviewers thank you dick bags for making horrible comments over a fanfic so maybe I can make this a bit better hope you guys enjoy if theres bad reviews im just gonna ignore them and im gonna change it up a bit LETS DO THIS!

After calming down Falco and meeting back with Palutena and Toon Link outside they hangout for awhile until they meet up with Lucina Larry Mario and Papyrus

Tyler: oh hey guys!

Lucina: hello.

Larry: sup dude.

Mario: hey.

Papyrus: human! I was looking for you all day I wanted to tell you something super important.

Palutena: oh and what it is?

Lucina: well we found a strange light in a hole.

Falco: a strange light in a hole?

Papyrus: yep I thought it would be a passage way back to the underground but…

Mario: I slipped and nearly fell in.

Toon Link: could lead to something.

Ness and Sans overheard it all and walked to them.

Ness: hey I think I might know where it could lead to.

Sans: well hey someone has to keep an eye out on Papyrus.

Tyler: good more help.

Larry: I think I remember where it is follow me.

Everyone starts following Larry to be greeted by a large deep hole in a jungle.

Falco: what?

Tyler: oh man this seems intense already.

Palutena: ok I will stay up here I can speak to you from far distances.

Papyrus: wait you can do that?

Lucina: remember she's a goddess.

Palutena: you guys try to investigate together I will speak to you on the way.

Sans: eh, fine by me.

Everyone jumps down it was quite a long fall until everyone did not expect the sudden stop and everyone falls flat while Ness fell last and landed on his face.

Lucina: ouch…

Papyrus: hey I didn't feel anything!

Ness: lucky you.

Ness rubs his head but notices Palutena's pleasant voice ring through him.

Palutena: is everyone all right?

Tyler: not really.

Toon Link: maybe we should keep going forward.

Larry: good idea.

After a long walk they find a bunch of old and dusty stuff.

Mario: wow it looks like this place was abandoned.

Falco: this place looks so eerie.

Tyler starts walking forward only to find a familiar friend pop from the ground.

Tyler: wait a sec…Asriel?

Flowey: oh howdy- oh…Tyler why did you come back? I told you that i don't have a soul anymore I cant come with you.

Tyler:… no im not leaving you again.

He then picks up Flowey.

Flowey: hey! What are you doing put me down!

Sans: hey Flowey your still here.

Larry: hey guys! Check this out.

Everyone looks over at Larry's direction and sees a light skin child with brown medium length hair brown pants with brown shoes and green and yellow striped shirt with pink blushes around his cheeks holding a knife giving everyone a large smile.

?: well well well so you all came to play hm?

He notices Flowey.

?: "its ok to be scared, Asriel I have done this countless times, I will make this quick.

The figure then tries to attack Flowey, but Tyler stops him.

?: what's this?

Tyler: oh there is absolutely no way you're gonna Asriel, now stay away from him you freak.

?: oh so you really wanna go there…Tyler.

Tyler: huh!? You know me!?

Palutena: everyone be careful about him this child's name is Chara other wise known as the Fallen Child the first Human to fall in the Underground.

Ness: yeah we know that part.

Lucina: if he's an enemy then we might as well attack him now

Palutena: everyone try your best Papyrus, Larry please protect Flowey at all costs Chara's main goal is to Kill him Chara has many different weapons he may use during the fight his main weapon is the most powerful the real knife he uses other weapons like the tough glove, torn notebook, burnt pan, empty gun and the ballet shoes and a strange special attack and his attack power is incredible

Sans: thanks for the advise lady welp time to show this kid what it feels like to have a bad time.

Sans gets ready along with everyone else while Papyrus and Larry shields Flowey.

Flowey: Ch-Chara? Is that really you why do you want to kill me?

Chara: strange, all 7 of you want to challenge me? hehehe…alright then….i'll gladly kill all of you slowly and painfully 1 by 1.


	4. Chapter 4

The first 2 to rush in were Lucina and Toon Link who clashed with Chara, Chara then switches to the tough glove and knocks Toon Link into the Air while quickly switching to the torn notebook and trapping Lucina.

Lucina: Gah!

Chara: DIE!

Chara nearly stabs Lucina before getting hitting by a gaster blaster.

Sans: why stand there? C'mon!

Mario then grabs and throws Chara then Falco spikes Chara into Sans's bone pit.

Chara: do you think that really hurt your just making this more fun.

Chara then switches to the burnt pan and whacks away Mario and Falco then Tyler Lucina and Ness goes for some attacks but only get hit by the ballet shoes Sans helps up Ness.

Sans: hey kid don't give up.

Ness: true that lets show him!

Both Sans and Ness go for their dirty tricks but Chara dodges it all and scrapes right past the both of them.

Sans: geez that was close!

Ness: pk fire!

Ness throws a pk fire while Sans uses 3 gaster blasters and Chara gets stuck.

Chara: NGH!

Ness: pk flash!

Chara takes damage but pops out of the smoke slashing down Ness.

Sans: oh no you don't!

Sans pushes Chara away with his hand.

Sans: hey kid are you ok?

Ness: I don't know… Sans!

Sans: huh?-

Chara stabs Sans and he starts to bleed.

Chara: gotcha.

Chara kicks Sans away.

Ness: Sans!

Papyrus: Sans!

Ness runs up to Sans Bleeding body.

Palutena: oh no Sans got tired and didn't move!

Ness: Sans are you ok?

Sans: no kid im not I don't think im gonna make it…

Papyrus: I'll take care of Sans.

Tyler: looks like its just us…

Ness: oh Chara's gonna get it!

Tyler: Ness wait!  
Ness and Chara have a long fight of dodging and attacking until one of the falls Chara then moves his head left and right.

Chara: 7.

He then slashes across both Ness and Tyler in 7 strikes but Lucina stops it.

Lucina: nugh! Back off!

Chara: oh a new play mate.

He pulls out the empty gun and loads it up with orange and blue bullets.

Palutena: Lucina don't be fooled by the bullets colors they both do damage in vice versa if he shoots blue don't move if he shoots orange get out of the way.

Chara quickly fires 2 orange bulltes and 4 blue bullets.

Lucina: whoa!

Mario: I got you!

He uses his cape to reflect the blue bullets, but Chara dosint move not getting hurt from the bullets Falco grabs Chara and strangles him.

Chara: hehe is that all you have bird?

Falco: Bird!? Who are you calling bird!?

He pulls out his blaster and points it at Chara.

Falco: your gonna regret it kid!

Tyler: hm? Falco MOVE!

Falco: huh?

Chara nearly stabs Falco.

Flowey: im starting to become a little scared.

Larry: don't worry we got your back.

Sans: y-yeah…we'll be there for you *cough*

Papyrus: Sans…please take it easy…

Sans: I'll be fine bro…

Tyler then charges an ultimate uppercut once fully charged he uses onslaught Chara dodges multiple times.

Chara: a special attack is what most call it I actually have a little surprise up my sleeve I want you all especially you Asriel so please survive this I want you to appreciate this.

Chara then fades away slashing through Ness Tyler Mario Toon Link Lucina and Falco.

Toon Link: ah he's to fast!

Falco: Keep dodging!

Chara reappears.

Chara: finally… it's to time to show my surprise ready?

Tyler: what are you up to?

Chara pulls out something familiar that everyone remembers.

Palutena: no this..cant be…

Lucina: h-how…

Toon Link: w-where did he get that from?

Tyler: that sneaky little…

Chara gets a large grin on his face he seems to be holding a rainbow flashing sphere with yellow like spirits floating around it with the smash symbol on it.

Chara: what do you think? Looks familiar, does it not? That's right. You all know exactly what this is. A Ball, a Sphere better known as THE SMASH BALL. The very key item that who ever breaks it gain ultimate power and before you ask I got this from YOU Tyler.

Tyler: huh?

Chara: and the best part is I have thousands of powerful SOULS combined with the smash ball I will become an absolute god but…even with all this power…theres something missing…I need you Tyler, Asriel I need my friends… so once you give me your SOUL and your half of the crystal shards making some of the smash ball we can be together…forever. And I will use every sing bit of this power to keep you.

Flowey: no wait STOP!

Chara crushes the smash ball and gets covered in bleaming red and white light.

Chara: hm? i..dont understand why are you resisting? Are you..all fighting together as one?.. ah yes I see now I cannot expect you to die so easily. So be it if we have to be together, I must give all of you….EVERYTHING! my true power of despair YAAHHHAAEHEHAHAHAHA!

Chara is glowing in rainbow flares with yellow eyes and blood dripping and twitches violently he seems impatient.

Ness: whoa..at this rate he's unpredictable we don't know when he's gonna use his final smash!

Tyler: I have an idea.. you guys go help turn Asriel become his original goat form im gonna stall who ever this thing is.

Toon Link: what!? Are you insane!? Your gonna kill yourself!

Tyler: it's the only way.

Palutena: he's right Chara no longer cares for Asriel he wants everyone dead hurry!

Mario: right ok guys come on!

The rest run over to Flowey Sans Papyrus and Larry.

Tyler: its just you and me Chara.

Chara: your all by yourself no one here to save you now you really do want to die?

Tyler: if its to save everyone I know and love then the risk is real!

Chara: prepare yourself for your final breath!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I just got undertale yesterday and beat the true pacifist route today what shocked and got me hype was that I beat asgore and omega flowey in my first try YEEEAAAH! Anyway that's off topic I made this a bit emotional but this came out really well you guys are gonna like this

Tyler and Chara clash with everything they have hit after hit.

Chara: your pretty determined is it really possible that…you have DETERMINATION?

Tyler: could be…but I can tell you have that desire.

Tyler runs torwards Chara fake hits him making Chara confused giving him the chance for his ultimate uppercut.

Chara: why you…

Mario: what do we do!?

Palutena: in order to restore him he needs a SOUL.

Falco: known of us have one to give and that freak crushed the smash ball.

Flowey: I have an idea!

Lucina: what is it?

Flowey: do you have any smash ball shards?

Ness: that's right! If we form our shards together we can make another smash ball.

Toon Link: hey that might work.

Everyone combines their shards to create a new smash ball the bright light attracts Tyler and Chara.

Chara: what's this?

Tyler: huh?

After a large white light fills the area everyone is now greeted with Asriel, the god of hyperdeath.

Asriel: hey it worked!

Chara: so be it if your against me Asriel!

Chara fades away and equips the tough glove punching Asriel into Tyler.

Tyler: nugh! Dude get up!

Asriel: I don't want to fight him but I have to in order to save him.

Tyler: we can save him? Thanks for telling me.

They both charge for Chara, Chara dodges both of their attacks and shoots a bunch of exploding SOULS at them. Tyler dodges and attacks using soaring axe kick Asriel calls upon chaos saber and strikes Chara then Asriel uses shocker breaker causing Chara to take more damage.

Chara: why you! Why do you 2 resist death so much? they will just reset everything if we bore them.

Tyler: bore…who?

Chara jumps and tries to stab Tyler but Asriel shields him.

Asriel: I wont let you.

Asriel knocks him back Tyler then quickly rushes up to him and uses foot flurry Chara starts to feel weaker.

Chara: please just stop stop resisting!

Chara then attacks wildly while a bunch of SOULS come and explode making it difficult to dodge.

Tyler: keep moving!

Asriel: right!

They both attack Chara making him more confused and weak.

Chara: no stop it… i… I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to kill anymore. I just want all of this to end. I want to be with you again. Asriel…everyone I love you so much so please D I E.

Chara slices them up as Tyler and Asriel dodges, thousands of SOULS explodes causing damage to them then a whole tornado of exploding SOULS come there way they barely dodge all of it until Chara strikes both of them down Chara then brutally and repeatedly slash at them both with all of his might.

Chara: ! !

Both are weakened by the powerful strikes.

Larry: uh oh…

Chara raises his knife up to go for the final blow, Tyler and Asriel barely standing and covered in scratches.

Chara: i… i….

Tears start to come out of Chara's eyes.

Tyler and Asriel: h-huh?

Chara: I cant…

Chara drops his knife and falls on his knees.

Chara: … I gave you… every SOUL everything I had. And still…

He looks up at both of them with an innocent smile.

Chara: I couldn't finish the job.

Tyler and Asriel in shock gives him a large grin.

Chara: not with you 2 looking at me like that.

Sans: he finally gave up…

Chara: you big dork

Asriel: Ch-Chara your remembering now…

Chara: I've been stuck here. For so long just like you but I had the undesirable urge to kill. Trapped in a nightmare I cant escape. Is this my punishment? …I know i cant stop you 2. Not anymore. Without my SOULS I will lose control of this body.

Mario: we can just make another smash ball for you that way you ca-.

Lucina stops him mid sentence.

Lucina: Mario we cant…

Toon Link: we wasted all of our shards to give Asriel his body back.

Tyler: and…you took my smash ball and used all of its power and now it faded away.

Asriel: well…how about I give you my SOUL.

Chara: …no. I don't want you to give me your SOUL.

Palutena: huh? Why not?

Chara: Tyler has gone times he wants you with him and his friends. He wanted to give you a second chance. I cant take that away from you. …ah. Yes. I can feel it now. Im…im fading. I guess this is goodbye.

Chara starts to sob Tyler and Asriel give him their final moments by hugging him.

Asriel: I'll miss you Chara.

Tyler: we wont forget you dude…

Chara: …!? Ha… I don't want to let go… I don't want….. I don't.

Chara's head goes down with his tears fading away Chara has stopped moving.

Asriel: Chara….

Asriel tears up knowing that his best friend is gone forever Tyler hugs Asriel while everyone else was tearing up and Papyrus was crying.

Sans: h-hey bro…are you crying?

Papyrus: SANS! I already told something was in my eyes AND THEY WERE TEARS!

Asriel starts walking to the bed of flowers while everyone else follows Asriel drops a few tears before turning back into his normal self.

Palutena: Asriel im… im so sorry for your loss.

Asriel: its *sniff* its fine.

Tyler: so…how do we get out of here?

Larry points to a large purple door way in front of them.

Falco wipes his tears.

Falco: might as well.

Ness: come on guys time for Asriel to finally see the sunlight.

Once they got up back to the surface with Palutena they head back to the smash mansion once they arrived everyone was questioning where they were and why were they so beaten up and Sans severely bleeding once Tyler explained he then introduced everyone to Asriel at that point as soon as Asriel walked next to Tyler to reveal himself Asgore and Toriel ran up to him and hugged him, the dreemurs were finally reunited as they put him down Asriel looked over at Tyler as their bond together was getting stronger and stronger by the moment as they were getting patched up from their bruises at the medical center and once they left out the room…

Asriel: so I can see a whole new world of fun for me.

Tyler: yep your my new best friend trust me there is gonna be some crazy stuff happening you wont know what hit you.

Asriel then hugs Tyler.

Asriel: thanks…for everything Tyler.

Tyler: !?... no prob dude, no prob.


	6. Chapter 6

After Asriel meets everyone in the mansion and wanting to stay in the same room as Toriel Tyler decides to check on Asgore.

He knocks.

Asgore: hello? Oh Tyler what are you doing here?

Tyler: just wanting to check up on goat dad I also wanted to try that golden flower tea you told me about.

Asgore: oh well why didn't you say so come on in.

After about 5 or 6 cups of tea Asgore then starts scratching his blonde beard and starts to ask.

Asgore: so Tyler I was wondering how did you get bruised so badly and managed to find my child?

Tyler: oh boy this is gonna be tough to explain so Papyrus Lucina Larry and Mario came to me Falco Toon link and Palutena about finding a hole with light and that it looked suspicious and they wanted us to go with them to check it out Ness and Sans overheard us and wanted to join too once we landed on a hard fall we found the ruins cold, dusty, dark and abandoned while we were exploring I found Flowey sitting there lonely and scared we tried to take him with us but Larry said he found someone in the distance at that point we were confronted by…Chara.

Asgore: Chara? As in..the human Chara?

Tyler: yep he had the dastly desire to kill us so our only option was to fight back then later on Chara stole my smash ball and became overpowered I had to fight him off while everyone else had to figure out a way to give Flowey a way to live they all sacrificed their shards to create a brand new smash ball then Flowey absorbed it and became Asriel together we fought Chara until Chara couldint kill us he was remembering the times he had with Asriel he also told us he was in a nightmare he couldint escape and that he used all of his SOULS and cant live that long we gave him all of our love he then sadly….died we took him to a bed of flowers and left him there and got out of there

Asgore: you have truly been through a lot im surprised your not tired.

Tyler: I've been through worse oh promise me that you wont tell Toriel about this.

Asgore: I wont anything to not hurt anyone.

they both got up from their seats and leave Asgore's room once they open the door they see Suu Papy Jigglypuff Kirby Ness and Pikachu or being playfully chased by Papyrus while Iggy slowey but surely follows Tyler and Asgore both head outside.

Tyler: Man its such a beautiful day.

Asgore: birds are singing, flowers are blooming, perfect day for a game of catch.

Sans: or kids burning in hell.

Tyler: shut up Sans!

Sans: he he!

In the distance they hear Sonic and call out to them.

Asgore: hm? What is it?

Sonic: you guys didn't get the news?

Tyler: what news?

: well Robin came up to his fears when he was hanging with Lucina he had the chance and he did it Robin purposed to Lucina!

Sans: wait really!?

Sonic: yep it was widespread fast come on we have to go see him.

They all follow Sonic to the guys dorm seeing most of the guys circuling Robin he seems nervous.

(M) Robin: I don't know..what if I mess up?

Pit: don't worry so much Robin its gonna be alright.

R.O.B brings him a cup of water and Lucas brings him a handkerchief.

(M) Robin: thank you..

As Robin is drinking.

Tyler: whats wrong with him?

Luigi: he's super nervous about his wedding with Lucina in a week.

Fox: he's been sweating for atleast 5 minutes.

Asriel: Robin are you gonna be doing alright when its time?

(M) Robin: I don't know wh-what am I supposed to do..

Cloud: oh come on get over it cant be that bad?

(M) Corrin: Cloud is right. It shouldint be that much of a problem right? Your marrying Lucina Princess of Yilsse and the famous Marth Clone.

Marth: wait,really?

Roy: OWNED!

Ryoma: what you need is a best man.

Sans: thats actually…

Papyrus: not a bad idea!

Link: besides Lucina could probably be feeling the same way.

Later at the girls dorm Lucina is breathing heavily.

Zelda: Lucina please calm down.

Lucina: h-how!? I never knew someone would love me this much.

Female Villager gives her a cup of water, and Lucina drinks it.

Peach: well we have all been in this similar type of situation before.

Samus: besides your marrying Robin the famous tacticon theres nothing pulling you back from him.

Lucina: your..your right actually I did have a big crush on him when we fought Walhart for the final time.

Alphys: hmm maybe you need some best women.

Centorea: good thinking there!

Lucina: but uhh who…

After choosing their best peeps they both feel more confident everyone goes to the Smash Corridor and starts to decorate it for the wedding.

Ness: hey Greninja how many streamers do we have?

Greninja tries to pull up 24.

Ness: 24? That's plenty.

Miia: darling! Could you be a deary and get the flowers for me.

Tyler: AAAHHHH!

Tyler falls off a ladder while giving Miia a basket full of flowers.

Miia: thank you darling!

Tyler *twitch* your not welcome…

Toriel: im so glad Robin and Lucina are getting married.

Falco: you could say that again we're are all excited for this.

Muffet Camilla and Rachnera: yeah!

Ike: we're almost done.

Pit: ok hey lady Palutena we are almost finished.

Palutena: good now keep it hidden until wednsday.

Pit: on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: sorry I havint been posting much I wanted to take a break but I will be doing more of this super egg strikers and team awesome's rio showdown so anyway LETS DO THIS!

Its been 2 days away before the big wedding while the smashers has had a lot happen to them but most problems for the pink ice climber Nana trying to talk to Tyler on what she did and ever since Asriel Dreemurr joined the group she has to tell him she was finished getting dressed and walked out her room and saw the Mii boy walking down the hallway she knew this was her chance she ran towards him calling his name.

Nana: Tyler!

Tyler hears her and turns around to see her rushing towards him.

Tyler: oh, Nana? Wats up?

Nana: I wanted to tell you something that you were probably trying to forget so… remember when i… when i…

She started to trun a bit red trying to get it out.

Tyler: what? When you what?

Nana: when I kissed you?

Tyler: y-yeah what about it?

Nana: w-well I was just super devastated when I saw Popo incredibly sick and I was stressed I guess I needed someon to cheer me up the reason why I kissed you was because well, I was feeling very happy when you told me those words and I appreciate it.

Tyler: ah no problem anything for a fellow smasher. Sooo… are we in a…. relationship?

Nana: of course not.

Tyler: phew good cause trust there's plenty and I mean plenty of fish in the sea also hows Popo doin?

Nana: he's doing pretty good he's actually gotten better.

Tyler: sweet. sweet great.

After their conversation they decided to hang out with each other more and eventually gathered more and more friends to talk too. Later on in Bowser's room Wario was talking about some stuff that were lies.

(F) Corrin: that's actually pretty interesting Wario.

Tyler: big deal Kamui don't listen to him he tells this story everytime to newcomers.

Wario: shut up like you ever did anything cool.

Tyler: oh trust me I've gotten a TON of things done lately like going to Sans's trombone symphony helping Ryoma and Xander with a few things and going… to…Panty and Stockings leeewwwd party don't ask….

Tyler starts to boil up.

Bowser: are you blushing? Come on why would you even go in the first place?

Tyler: k so one I talked about them before that's how we met. Me and Stocking seem very similar besides being goth.

He shivers from the thought.

Tyler: and during the party Panty drugged me and the next day I found myself in bed with…Panty.. GG on that one guys.

Some were laughing from his fail some were getting cute vibes on it (and by that I mean just Alphys) and some were just silent.

Takumi: you've been through a lot then havint you?

Tyler: you think?

Toon Link: bro come on you got banged and I think you were still a virgin just trust me you're a true dood.

Tyler: just shut it i got banged by a flat angel goewd….

Nana: well then about time we do what we came here for.

Napstablook: what do you mean?

Megaman: she means competitive game time!

And with that they spent the whole night havin fun the very next day Tyler woke and found himself to be resting on top of Bowser and Takumi he managed to slip out and leave the room quietly and sneek back to his room to change his cothes into his PJs once he left his room and shut the door and head downstairs he saw Robin in the kitchen looking normal as he usually is drinking some tea.

Tyler: Robin? What are you doing here?

(M) Robin: oh nothing really..

Tyler: oh well ok im surprised um your not nervous or excited about anything.

(M) Robin: huh? Why should i?

Tyler: well because um…your wedding's tomorrow and you still don't have a best man.

Robin's jaw drop in shock.

(M) Robin: I…I cant belive it how and why!?

Tyler: aw come on dude you still got time its tomorrow you can decide who can be your best man.

(M) Robin: well I already know that you and Chrom are my best men but who else…

Tyler: whoever you like now just relax and take a deep breath its just you and me everyone else is asleep or atleast chilling in their room so when Tharja and Luigi wake up we can ask one of them to style you a suit k?

(M) Robin: *takes a deep breath* you know… its usually me calming everyone down but today its vice versa.

Tyler: you've always been the cool head around here but he's getting married of course we're gonna help him out in return for him helping us.

(M) Robin: that's so nice of you.

They spend the rest of the morning having a very conversational breakfast later on they see Luigi and confront him once they ask for any suit designs Luigi gladly accepted and he said he will finish it by tomorrow as the wedding was near its big day as both the tactician and the princess of ylisse is going to be one of the biggest weddings in smash history.


	8. Chapter 8

This is it today is the day the wedding everyone in the entire mansion came along even Master and Crazy hand joined in to play the fire emblem theme on a gigantic piano meanwhile in Robins Room Robin was shaking like no other while getting on a yellow suit with white lightning patterns.

(M) Robin: OOHH GEEZ! Im nervous!

Jason: jesus Christ dude calm down dude…

Ike: its just a wedding you cant be this scared…

(M) Corrin: its going to be alright Robin just don't be afraid just stay calm.

(M) Robin: yeah..yeah your right. Besides its just a wedding I can do this!

Later on in Lucina's room.

Lucina: *taking deep breathes*

Mero: just stay calm you can do this Lucina.

Peach: all you have to do is walk down the isle say your vows and then kiss him.

Daisy: cant be that hard, right?

Lucina: but its with the guy I most cared for how am I supposed to do this?

Lucina comes out the dressing room wearing a blue and black dress with the Yillsse symbol patterns on it.

Tharja: come on girl you got this.

Tharja puts a crown on Lucina's head.

Zelda: you got this.

At the corridor Robin was standing out there with Chrom, Tyler, Ness and Roy by his side all wearing a tux in their respective colors and by Lucina's side were Samus, Undyne, Cordeila and Tiki as Lucina's best women all in long gounds and beautiful dresses Tyler starts to stand on his toes to reach Chroms ear he leans over closer to Tyler.

Tyler: I just wanna know…are you proud of Lucina and Robin?

Chrom: yeah I am I cant believe they are actually getting married.

Tyler: yep same here.

They both notice the doors open with Sakura and Elise throwing flower pedals down the isle and after they finish everyone sees Lucina walk towards the stage to her groom and after all the non important wedding stuff they put on their wedding rings and kiss and are now man and wife and a huge celebration occurred and the wedding party began Tyler was having a great time chatting with others his stomach started to growl so he went to get a slice of cake he then went to go sit at a table with Robin, Snake, Sans, Sonic, Lucas, Mewtwo, Cloud, Bowser and Chrom.

Tyler: hey bro congratulations on the marriage.

(M) Robin: thanks Tyler.

Cloud: see, that wasint so bad now was it?

(M) Robin: well I did have to say vows.

Mewtwo: the important part was that you did it.

Sans: besides… you didn't need to be scared the entire wedding just be happy your gonna be with someone you truly love.

Lucas: and you chose the right person.

Chrom: im proud of you Robin. You've made me so grateful.

(M) Robin: what can I say *he looks over at Tyler* you gotta help out a friend.

Tyler: ayyy

They spent the rest of their time telling jokes and telling personal stuff until Tyler spoke up.

Tyler: hey guys wanna know some weird fun fact?

Snake: like what?

Tyler: did you know that pineapples make your semen taste good?

Bowser spits out his whine and smoothie starts to shoot out of Sonic's nose.

Cloud: what!?

Tyler: yeah its true what I heard to prove this is even weirder ok so I heard from Kamui and Ness that they had a really weird and kinky question what did the busted nut taste like so they had an experiment and and had Ness try different foods and the next day.

Chrom: mhm.

Tyler: Kamui would perform sexual acts on Ness.

Chrom: yes.

Tyler: with her mouth.

Chrom: right.

Tyler: and she said it has to do with what you eat she said the most disgusting was pizza.

(M) Robin: really?

Tyler: yep and she said that pineapples tasted delicious it tasted sweet and natural so their you go anything sweet and natural makes you have tasty semen.

Sonic: *he wipes his noes of the left over smoothie* how did we get to this conversation?

Tyler: ….I dunno.

After hours Tyler decided to sneak out of the room unnoticed and as he leaves the corridor he goes back to his room and lays on his bed starting to feel worried and a little scared after a while he starts to fall asleep.

Tyler: huh?...where?...Where am i?

?: you…

Tyler: huh?

He turns around to find a strange dark figure in a weird shape something in the shape of himself.

?: we meet again my feral self just you wait its only a matter of time before we finally meet in person.

Tyler: huh? What the? WHO ARE YOU!?

The strange figure starts to transform into a gigantic beast of some sort that had black liquid like holes and no eyes and dripping blood and runs after Tyler.

Tyler: ahh!

Kneesocks: Tyler! Wake up!

Tyler: dah! What the hell?

Kneesocks: finally your awake.

Tyler: what why did you wake me up?

He looks at the clock.

Tyler: its 11:19 why did you wake me up?

Kneesocks: well my older sister wanted you she said that something strange is happening at the basement

Tyler: basement? You mean that basement? No one hasint been down there in 6 years straight why was she down there?

Kneesocks: only one way to find out.

She gets up and opens the door.

Kneesocks: follow me.

Tyler starts to takes off his half worn tux and left his white tee shirt and cover it with his trusty grey jacket with a blue hoodie and blue jeans and black sneakers and walked out the door. As both Kneesocks and Tyler head downstairs once they make it down they saw Scanty, Asriel, Roy and Cloud waiting.

Cloud: took you long enough.

Tyler: so.. why are you guys here?

Asriel: I was curious about the basement and once I managed to reach the end of the long staircase I saw a door with grey light coming out and I felt my SOUL get pulled out my body so I ran out of their as quickly as possible so I wanted help.

Scanty: I wanted to ask you do you know anything about the basement?

Tyler: its not been used for 6 years so I have no idea what could be down there.

Roy: then come on lets go.

With that said all 5 of them went to the basement they opened the door and walked down the long stairway then they were greeded with the door with grey light they all looked at each other in worry.

Tyler: ok… lets do this.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNDERTALE! PS this has to be my longest FanFic by far.

Roy opens the door only to find a large crystal clear silver textured laboratory.

Asriel: whoa….

Cloud: what the hell?...

Tyler: I know I said no one has been down here in 6 years but no one. ever! Told me that there was a lab down here.

Scanty: lets split up and see if we can find anything.

Roy: right.

They all split up and search around the lab everything seemed like a normal lab would have. Tyler then bumped into one of the walls and started to feel it.

Tyler: hey guys check this out it feels like theres no wall here.

Everyone walks in close and Asriel's SOUL starts to appear in front of him.

Asriel: theres something here.

Cloud: its locked.

Kneesocks: well cant you guys open it?

Roy, Tyler and Cloud attack the wall and nothing happens.

Roy: got a better idea?

Scanty: find the key.

They all start to search for the key once they found it and opened the wall which led to a pitch black room.

Kneesocks: well here we go.

They all walk in until they unexpectedly fall down into a hole and they painfully landed.

Tyler: well you never know whats in a dark room.

Roy: hey guys look.

Up ahead of them was a grey tunnel with the sound of voices

Scanty: hey I think…I recognize that voice.

Scanty starts to get up and quietly walk towards the tunnel and everyone else follows they then find a tiny vent and crawl to it to find some other figures and a demonic lanky figure talking in a meeting

Dark figure 1: yeah! That would be perfect!

Dark figure 5: that way it will it will be easier to take out those smashers.

Demonic figure: and I have the perfect way to execute this plan.

Scanty: I recognize that voice…is that..mayor Corset?...

Cloud: mayor who?

Kneesocks: the mayor of the daten city we are his assistances

Scanty: but since we turned a new leaf he betrayed us….how could he…

Asriel: well come on we have to get back up to tell everyone el-

The vent breaks because of their weight and they all fall down and the figures find them.

Demonic figure: well then if it isint my old idiotic assistances.

Asriel: who are you?

Demonic figure: who ami? I am CORSET! Remember the name child. Since Daten city was looking up to you and not me, I ran out of ghosts I gathered them all from hell and others to join me to plot our plan to destroy you once and for all thus bringing this place and Daten city to my control and you all wont stop me! MWAHAHAHAHA!

The Scanty and Kneesocks felt betrayed as their boss wanted to kill them.

Tyler: huh? Is…is that an amalgamate?

Corset: yeah I couldint find anymore ghost… none to less my ghost army ATTACK!

Cloud: what the hell?

Asriel: um I think we're out numbered…

Scanty: I cant believe this…why would Corset do this.

Kneesocks: he…betrayed us….threw us out like garbage.

Scanty: sister…you know what we must do.

Roy: what do you mean?

Their tails start to show up.

Tyler: whoa…

Kneesocks: prosily Scanty.

(I Want You from Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt starts playing)

Both Scanty and Kneesocks appear in their transformation outfits and start to strip dance on large silver poles.

Tyler: ummm… you think they have time for that?

The other 3 shrugs in confusion.

Scanty and Kneesocks: break o' earth. Dry o' seen.

Scanty starts to seductively pull down both of her thongs and Kneesocks slowly takes off her knee socks.

Scanty and Kneesocks: burn out o'sun!

Scanty transforms her thongs into her trusty 2 guns, Double Gold Lacytanga and Kneesocks transforms her knee socks into her scythes Double Gold Spandex.

Scanty and Kneesocks: grant us power earthly leaders, guardians of heaven and gatekeepers of hell. Guide us makers of the underworld. We are high class demon commanders!

Scanty: im Scanty.

Kneesocks: and im her darling little sister, Kneesocks.

The rest nod in agreement and join the demon sisters

Cloud: I'd suggest you give up now…

He slowly pulls out his Buster Sword.

Cloud: unless you want to lose your life.

Roy brings out the Sword Of Seals.

Roy: for those I wish to protect I will not lose. For I am the young lion!

Asriel transforms into his God of Hyperdeath form.

Asriel (God of hyperdeath): revenge? domination? I'll bring them all back to ZERO!

Tyler bangs his fist together creating sparks

Tyler: alright. Im gonna enjoy this!

Corset: charge!

All of the ghost run after them Scanty shoots at one of the ghosts Tyler kicks a boo into the amalgamate Cloud sliced them into 4 Roy helps Asriel with a couple more ghosts eventually all there efforts were proved useless.

Kneesocks: huh? What the!? Theres more!?

Asriel (God of hyperdeath): it no use we're surrounded.

Roy: hey I have an idea, Everyone get behind me!

Everyone geths behind Roy.

Cloud: what your plan?

Roy: just trust me.

He pulls out a smash ball and slices gaining its power.

Roy: alright you fiends! Time to show you what a critical hit is!

He starts to move his sword in a circle motion sucking in the ghosts and slams them into a tornado of flames killing all of them.

Roy: hmph…

Scanty: nice one Roy!

Tyler: give it up Corset. Its over!

Corset: (he starts to grin) if you think im that powerless think again

Corset transforms his corset into a whip

Corset: prepare yourselves weaklings.

Everyone nods to each other and charges after Corset. He dodges Tyler's attacks and slaps him in the face with his whip and kicks him away he then head butts Asriel knocks him down with a downcut then sweeps Roy and kicks him into a wall. Cloud throws a balde beam and attemps to dash attack but Corset uses a demonic projectile keeping Cloud stuck and forcing him back crashing into a wall.

Kneesocks: why you!

Corset blocks Scants bullets and knocks out Kneesocks then holds Scanty tightly.

Scanty: (struggles to get lose but was proven useless) let me go! Or I'll shoot you to a pulp!

Corset: your so adorable struggling… now then why don't I take you to the room that you've always feared.

Scanty: what!? No…not-

Corset: time for the melting.

Tyler: (with the last of his power he tried to stop him) no…you…wont….

Corset: (stomps on Tyler's head) oh quiet you… now…time for the main course.

he grabs Kneesocks and takes the demon sisters to another room. Cloud starts to wake up and try to get everyone up.

Asriel (God of hyperdeath): what happened?…

Cloud: no time to ask we have to save the sisters

Roy helps Tyler up.

Roy: come on we have to hurry…

Later at Corset's office.

Kneesocks: 9she slowly wakes up to find both her and Scanty tied up tightly and over a large pit of lava like asset) where are we!?

Corset: in my office silly demons in order for my plan to succeed I will have to dumb you in this asset created by angels, designed to melt demons and their ghost disappearing forever but im gonna use your ghost as my own making me more powerful than a god.

Scanty: you monster! But why…why would you do this?!

Corset: you'll figure out…IN HELL!

Corset pulls a lever and the ropes start to lower.

Kneesocks: no I don't want it to end like this.

Scanty: I…I don't have my guns. Kneesocks why cant you use your scythes

Kneesocks: my hands are tied up I cant reach for my knee socks!

Scanty: Cloud. Asriel. Roy. Tyler. Wherever you are your our only hope…please save us…

Back all the way at the first floor.

Asriel (God of hyperdeath): guys im starting to get a reading…

Tyler: what is it!?

Asriel (God of hyperdeath): all the way at the top floor Corset is trying to melt Scanty and Kneesocks so he can become a god with their powers.

Cloud: then theres no time to waste come on!

After fighting armies of ghost they finally reach the the elevator. Later at the top floor Scanty and Kneesocks were almost near their doom.

Corset: well it was nice knowing you demon sisters. But your end is near.

Scanty: Kneesocks… I just want to let you know if we die…I will always be there for you.

Kneesocks: same here sister.

The sisters tip of their feet were almost near the asset.

Scanty and Kneesocks: ahhhhh!

The elevator doors opened.

Corset: hm?

Roy: stop right there!

They all jump out of the elevator and land with style.

Tyler: sorry for taking so long. Some monster pushed all the buttons.

Corset: your to late heroes your ladies are about to die.

Asriel (God of hyperdeath): not on my watch! (he raises his arm up and summons Shocker Breaker destroying the lever and the sisters stop dropping).

Corset: grrr… why you!

Tyler: lets do this….? Umm Cloud what are you doing?

Cloud: (his limit charge meter appears) im breaking my limits. Stall him for time.

Roy: on it!

Corset: weakling!

Corset stops Roy from running towards him by using his whip to hold his arm Roy throws Corset to the ground Tyler kicks him down and throws a metal ball down causing Corset to crash down into the ground. Asriel transforms his arm into Chaos Buster shooting him down further Corset counter attacks giving Tyler a chance to snatch the demon sisters out of the ropes and freeing them.

Scanty: oh my goodness thank you Tyler!

She hugs him in Joy and Tyler gives Scanty her guns just then Cloud finally finished charging and started to overcharge.

Cloud: my limit…(he starts glow blue) have been broken!

Everyone starts to attack Corset the demon sisters use their Overkill combo the 3 smashers crush a piece of the smash ball and Asriel uses his most strongest attack Galacta Blazing and Hyper beam as Corset gets stuck in midair Roy uses his Critical Attack, giving Tyler and Cloud to use the Omega Blitz and the Omnislash for one final attack they all combine powers to kill Corsets body.

Corset: no…n-no… this…isint how…its supposed….to end.

Tyler: trust no one!

Tyler karate chops Corsets head into 2 causing him to become a blob and escape into Tylers pants.

Cloud: finally…its over.

Tyler: except for him being in my crotch.

Kneesocks: don't worry he wont do anything.

Asriel: (becomes his normal self) so…how do we get out of here?

The elevator door opens they go inside and find a self-destruct option they push it and the whole tower except for Corsets offices explodes and they get back to the front door of the basement.

Scanty: by the way Tyler, Corset trapped himself in there so we cant get him out no matter what.

Roy: that was…kinda something…

Asriel: hey its almost sunrise maybe we could relax for awhile.

Everyone: agreed.

They start to relax as Tyler goes into his room and turns off the lights and lays in his bed until his lights come back on and he sees the Anarchy sisters and the Demon sisters in their transformation outfits.

Tyler: HA! Why are you guys in here!?

Panty: we heard what happened.

Tyler: so?

Stocking: we have an idea…

Scanty: remember what I said about Corset being stuck in your big friend forever…I lied

Kneesocks: get ready for your thank you present big boy…

Tyler: UUUUUUGGGGHHHH! CAN I JUST GET SOME SLEEP!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: this is a pretty good one even though it might be a little short this time we got a really good fight going on here. hope you all enjoy!

The next morning Tyler wakes up with the rising sun hitting his face

Tyler: *yawn* another day, another weird smash day, another typical smash day.

As he gets out of bed he heads towards the bathroom and does his business. Meanwhile at a room right next to Fox's on the left was a browned skinned Mii similar to Tyler but instead with purple clothes and has eyebrows! (real difference there) it was Tyler's older brother Jason he got on his black robe, left his room and went downstairs

Jason: I wonder whats for breakfast? *he walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator* huh nothin much man this stinks

as he closes the door and walks into the large living room he sees Pit and Palutena watching TV

Jason: whoa what are you 2 doing here?

Palutena: oh hello Jason nothing much

Pit: hey Jason I was wondering maybe later on today we could battle each other later on today. I wanna know how to get stronger and maybe you can teach me your special shuriken of light technique

Jason: *he sits on the couch next to them* I will gladly accept your challenge

Palutena: that reminds me, Pit its time for your bath

Pit: ahhh do I have to?

Jason: d-do you have to treat him like a baby some times

As time went by Jason and Tyler made it to the battle room where they were sent to the fire emblem coliseum

Undyne: there you guys are we've been waiting

Tyler: yeah yeah whats new

Bayonetta: the rematch of Captain Falcon and Lucina this will be quite delicious *she sits up and crosses her legs*

Lucina walks up to the middle of the battle ground and Falcon zooms in with the blue falcon

Lucina: so we finally get to settle this once and for all thanks to Robin interrupting and you defeating my father I wasint prepared but now…

Captain Falcon: no interruptions to save you here its just you and me

Lucina: *draws out the parallel falchion* I wont hold back. Prepare yourself!

She runs towards Falcon at full speed and swipes, Falcon dodges and punches at full force causing Lucina to trut backwards

Captain Falcon: whoa you alright there? You seem to be tumbling

Lucina: wait is he?... *she gets a flashback of their first fight* hes using the same attacks as before. Well im more experienced now I wont let that happen again!

She jumps and goes for a downward slash Falcon dodges again and goes for a high kick but Lucina knocks it back

Captain Falcon: not bad. But is that all you got? Show me your moves!

Lucina: come at me Falcon!

Captain Falcon: falcon kick!

He dashes forward with a falcon kick, Lucina counters it but fails as Falcon jumps back and goes for an ariel Raptor boost and connects to her leg

Lucina: ahh!

She falls and tries to sooth down the pain

Lucina: no i-I cant lose not here not now

She stands back up and pulls out a smash ball and crushes it

Captain Falcon: uh oh!

Lucina: I told I wasint holding back! Now its time to change fate!

She charges towards him with her final smash, the critical hit

Captain Falcon: if she hits me with that im a goner

He jumps out of the way 2 times wasting Lucina's power she misses 3 times

Lucina: stop moving!

She goes for a 4th and even stronger critical hit

Captain Falcon: *his eyes on his mask glow blue and grins* found it!

He knocks the parallel falchion out of Lucina's hand

Lucina: w-what!? impossible! How did he?...

Captain Falcon: time to finish what we started….FALCON!

He crouches down and covers his fist in a powerful flame

Captain Falcon: PUNCH!

he uses the falcon punch hits Lucina directly on her face and have her crash into the wall so fast it broke the sound barrier.

Pit: whoa…that was pretty powerful.

Tyler: is she gonna be alright?

Palutena: hopefully so.

Falcon slowly walks towards the shattered wall. Once the smoke cleared he found her out cold and bruised.

Captain Falcon: whoops. Looks like I went a liiitle to far this time…

He ran towards her battered body and slowly picked her up

Captain Falcon: don't worry Lucy we got you.

As Falcon ran back to everyone else

Jason: pretty harsh huh?

Bayonetta: quite impressive to say the least, but it seems shes not strong enough yet.

Palutena: come on I'll heal her. Follow me.

Palutena walks out of the room and Falcon follows, after they leave Pit turns to Jason

Pit: so you ready to train?

Jason: you know I am *his sword Katano and points it at Pit* bring it angel!

As they make the battlefield Tyler decides to leave and let Bayonetta watch instead. As he walks through the hallway he knocks on Ryu's door

Ryu: come in.

Tyler opens the door and finds the room of the wandering warrior, Ryu. He's seen in the middle of the room meditating.

Tyler: oh you're here Ryu. Quite shocking actually

Ryu: oh, Tyler what do you want?

He turns both way and scratch his head.

Tyler: I think we've fought before but not in a 1V1. So I never got experience how fighting you would be like.

Ryu: so you care to challenge me? I accept it we should find a formable battle ground.

Tyler: right.

They both turn and leave the room and later on find a wide area with a somewhat destroyed dojo near with dead trees and long lengths of grass.

Ryu: this will do, are you ready?

Tyler: im ready for anything. Lets do this!

Ryu gets into his classic stance same for Tyler. Tyler makes the first move, dashing forward and going for a kick. Ryu dodges and does a Tatsu knocking Tyler back. Ryu goes for another strike but is stopped Tyler then goes for a Soaring Axe Kick.

Ryu: your good. I wont be holding back. Hadouken!

Ryu charges and throws a blue ki made fireball that is the Hadouken, Tyler goes for a Foot Flurry hitting Ryu into the air and then knocks him back down. Ryu then jabs Tyler then throws him for a Focus Attack. Tyler tried to dodge but instead got hit and then hit again by a Shoryuken.

Tyler: dang! Ok now im getting serious!

Tyler then charges his Ultimate Uppercut he then kicks Ryu into the air again they then start clashing, one blow after the other until Tyler found the opportunity and used his Ultimate Upperut and Ryu used his Shin Shoryuken into one loud clash causing wind to blow everywhere. they both land but Ryu falls short.

Tyler: phew that was awesome Ryu I never knew you could be so tough! Great fight man.

As Tyler reached his hand out for it to be shaken Ryu started to growl in pain.

Tyler: uhh… are you ok?

Ryu: th-the Satsui No Hado…it…ah….

Dark energy started to surround Ryu as his voice became more deep dark and sinister. And his hai became red and his Gi became black

Tyler: uh oh…this isint good….


End file.
